Charge
by PureWaterLily
Summary: Itachi is tied up. Sasuke is feeling sadistic. I think you know where this is going. SasuIta.
1. Level 1

A/N: Hi pervs! I know you're lurking there~

This me failing epically at porn. I dunno, I've never tried hardcore before, and am testing waters chapter by chapter. I guess I'll start out softer and see how the audience receives this before I attempt the more risque stuff. Or just give up. OTL.

* * *

The room is unbearably hot.

Sasuke has been gone for several hours. Before his leave, he turned up the basement furnace. In the middle of a scalding Konoha summer.

Itachi would strip his clothing, or at least the bedding, if he could. But Sasuke has also gotten particularly fond of knots. Itachi doubts his brother would appreciate having his craftsmanship destroyed just so he could get comfortable.

Which just leaves him miserable, with sweat trailing down his neck and his clothes clinging against his skin. With a heavy sigh, Itachi decides the best way to endure is to calm his mind.

An hour later, his toes are dragging the sheets, his knees buckling inwards. Inner peace is typically easier found without a vibrator drilling inside him.

.

When Sasuke returns from his downtown stroll, their house is at the degree of a sauna. He sets down the paper bags and drinks in the sight of his brother helpless on the bed. Itachi's lips are parted, raw, tender, and tinted with the same flush in his cheeks. Tendrils of hair lap down his shoulders, which have dropped down in surrender to the binds above.

Sasuke eyes the rope fastening Itachi's wrist to the headboard, and realizes with immense satisfaction that his brother has not touched it. His trip went longer than expected, and Sasuke thought Itachi would have cheated by now.

The mattress sinks under Sasuke's weight as he settles next to his brother. "Nii-san, I'm back."

Itachi looks up behind heavy lashes, dazed from the heat. Slowly, his lips pull into a strained smile. "It's too hot."

"I brought water."

Sasuke presents a cup. The rim is soon replaced by his own mouth.

He crushes their lips together. His hands tangle into Itachi's hair, pulling him closer. He feels Itachi writhing underneath before releasing a low, shuddering moan.

Sasuke chuckles. "You're awfully eager today." He pulls aside the comforter to reveal Itachi's body drenched, clothes obscenely pressed against every inch of his skin. He smirks at the erection strained under the fabric of Itachi's pants and gives it a squeeze, causing his brother to arc back.

"You left me here for over three hours with an eight inch dick up my ass." Itachi shuts his jaw when Sasuke strokes him again, then breathes, "What else did you expect, little brother?"

Sasuke presses against Itachi's lower abdomen and grins at the distant hum under his fingers. "That you'd enjoy yourself," he says, adding pressure. He indulges in the way Itachi tenses accordingly.

His hand lowers back down to his brother's crotch, and massages against the fabric again.

Itachi is hard to the point of desperation. He presses back against Sasuke's touch, his legs pulling in, only to snap his eyes open when Sasuke pulls away.

"No," Sasuke whisper. Above, he has finished unfastening the ropes, freeing his brother's last constraints. "You don't fight, nii-san."

At these words, Itachi swallows, as his shirt is tossed away and his hands drop limp. The area around his wrist is burned with chafe marks, his fingers still numb from the lack of circulation.

Sasuke kisses them once, before moving on his lips, then the crook of Itachi's neck. With every taste, he can feel his brother's fervor, his body sensitive, throbbing with the desire to be touched.

But slowly, Itachi surrenders. His body falls lax under Sasuke's weight, the trembles in his breaths smoothing away with every exhale.

Sasuke bites Itachi's earlobe. "Better." He knows his elder brother has more patience than this. His elder brother has more endurance than this. He will suspend where he is until Sasuke says otherwise.

And Sasuke does intend to take his time, to appreciate the sight of his brother lying underneath in quiet ache and yearning, to taste his sweet torment with every passing pulse.

He brings their lips together again, forcing Itachi's mouth wider as he slips in his tongue inside. The contact brings out another tremor. Sensing his brother is going to overflood, Sasuke lifts Itachi's head off the pillow.

As he brings them up, he increases the speed of their kiss. His hands travel down Itachi's waist before he finally pushes him down into a sit. The vibrator pushes in deeper, at just in the right angle to send Itachi over edge. Their kiss breaks in a gasp of air.

Itachi digs his fingers into Sasuke's shirt, forehead pressed against his shoulder as he rides out his orgasm. Sasuke lets Itachi use him as crutch.

But while Itachi unwinds, Sasuke himself is becoming increasingly excited. With all of his brother's heat and pheromones in the air, he is dying to free his own erection out of his pants.

He waits until Itachi's breath evens. "Nii-san?"

Itachi is still rested against him. He gives a general hum to indicate he is listening.

Sasuke hesitates, and wonders how generous his brother is feeling today. Itachi tends to comply with his demands, but there is an off chance that Sasuke will epically piss him off. The last time he tried surprise snake sex, Susano'o slammed his ass through three walls and a laundromat.

"Just say it." Itachi tilts his head and plants another kiss. He smiles. "I'll amuse you today."

.


	2. Level 2

The mattress shifts weight. Sasuke watches as Itachi drops to his knees and lowers his head, tucking back loose strands of hair behind his ear.

Itachi takes him into his hands, then presses his lips to the tip and opens his mouth. Sasuke doesn't breathe, his eyes glued to the sight of his brother flickering his tongue before enclosing his mouth around him.

This is the same mouth that streams out polite and respectful honorifics, that carries the command to halt a hundred troops. It what he uses to eat and drink, and what the girls in the village dream will give them sweet whispers.

It is now being used to suck his cock. And _fuck_ does that feel good.

Sasuke fights to stay still when Itachi drags his tongue along the underside of his dick before swirling around the head. Itachi stops momentarily to suck the tip, licking and probing his tongue against the slit in a way that elicits a groan from above.

Chuckling, Itachi takes him deeper. The pleasure is so addictive and dizzying that when Itachi finally breaks for air, it takes all Sasuke's willpower to not sputter like an idiot and drag his brother's mouth back on his dick.

Itachi wipes away the web of saliva from his lips, and before Sasuke has an apoplexy, takes him into his hands. He massages him thoroughly, the saliva generous enough to run between the cracks of his fingers at every squeeze.

He dips back down, and before long, Sasuke feels a warmth enclosing his balls. Itachi tilts his head, his nose buried deep while his tongue teases all the toe-curling sensitivities that makes Sasuke's stomach tighten.

Sasuke jolts when he hears a muffled moan below. It is low and sultry, with just enough vibration to send a shiver across his nerves. His reaction encourages Itachi to do it again, louder and less modest this time, as if he has been kept starved for days.

Sweating and shaking, Sasuke begins to wonder whether Itachi is just incredibly dedicated to pleasing him, or – and this makes his heart race faster – he actually enjoys sucking him off.

When Itachi returns his mouth back to his dick, his hair has slid carelessly down his face and shoulders. Sasuke takes a moment to reach out and sweep them back. He wants to have a good look at Itachi's face while he's doing this. Itachi gives an appreciative hum at the gesture and takes more into his mouth, cleaning up the precum.

Sasuke's stomach swirls. In his drunken haze, he wants to ask Itachi if he likes this. If he likes being on his knees, his mouth being defiled so shamefully. Because the way Itachi is currently at this, he looks more like a prostitute than a noble clan heir or first class shinobi. He looks like a whore who only knows how to worship cock, _his_ cock.

That is Sasuke's last thought as he reaches peak. He clenches his jaw, his hips buckling violently. Itachi stays calm during the convulsions and finishes him cleanly, careful to not let anything spill onto the sheets.

Itachi waits until Sasuke has descended fully from his high before pulling away.

"W-wait." Sasuke's voice is dry and coarse. He grabs Itachi by the chin. "Let me see."

Itachi looks up at him curiously, but nonetheless obeys. He opens his mouth, tilting back slightly to prevent semen from dripping down his chin.

Sasuke can feel his heart hammering at the sight. His seed is in his older brother's mouth. His open, willing mouth. He wonders what their deceased parents would think if saw something this disgraceful. He wonders what the world would think.

His fingers mindlessly trace down Itachi's face. A bubble of guilt begins to twist his gut for asking his brother to do this. Itachi is gentle and selfless. Itachi loves him unconditionally, and Sasuke dirtied him as reward.

Shaking, he pulls his hand away. "Swallow it."

Itachi does, although Sasuke can tell from the strained smile that it is not easy. Itachi brings a hand to his lips. "Sasuke, do you mind getting me more water?"

"Yeah, sure." Sasuke tries to control his thundering heartbeat as he climbs off the bed. From the paper bags, he reaches for a bottle of water. He unscrews the cap and finds his hands are horrendously coordinated for a shinobi of his caliber.

"Here, nii-san."

"Ah, thank-" Itachi finds himself yanked back and blinded, a cloth pulled over his eyes. Sasuke slams him back down the mattress none too gently, his breath ragged as he pins his brother down.

_I am such a selfish bastard_, Sasuke thinks. At the same time, he cannot help but think that Itachi is partially responsible. That his brother brought this upon himself.

.


End file.
